


We Were Bestfriends

by FieryRie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Randomness, Short entries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryRie/pseuds/FieryRie
Summary: They were bestfriends. But then..
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starts with short random entries but leads to a... nuff.. knife.. nice.. story.

[ ✉ ]

"@akaaaaashi made a new sns account. add him as a friend!"

[ ✉ ]

"kurooneko added you as a friend!"

[ ✉ ]

"you received a message from @kurooneko"

kurooneko: oi, akaashi!

akaaaaashi: hey kuroo.

kurooneko: finally u made an account!

akaaaaashi: bokuto-san forced me to.

kurooneko: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA.

akaaaaashi: nothing's funny, kuroo.

kurooneko: by the way, i got something to say

kurooneko: kenma and i are going out tomorrow. would you like to go and take bokuto? double date!

akaaaaashi: d-double date?

kurooneko: just kidding! hehehe. we'll just hang out

kurooneko: we'll wait for you two on the station okay?

kurooneko: i don't accept no for an answer kurooneko: practice is up

kurooneko: bye akaaAaasShE

( after an hour )

akaaaaashi: do i still have a choice?


	2. hanging out with the nekos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> double date? jk.. unless?

Practice ended early today so we still have much time to meet Kuroo and Kenma. When I told Bokuto-san early this morning about the meet-up, he immediately said "yes".

Since where sweaty and smelly, we decided to go to our own homes first and meet up on one street. Well, we can't go out with us wearing practice gears or dirty uniforms, right?

"Oi, Akaashi. What was the plan again?," he asked while we're walking down the road.

I sighed. He's as forgetful as ever. I threw my phone at him so he can read my conversation with Kuroo. I was waiting for him to say something but he was quiet. I stopped walking and I noticed that he wasn't on my side but on my behind!

"What is it, Bokuto-san?"

He looked at me, face flushed. "D-double d-date?

I almost slapped myself after hearing him. I forgot about that! I snatched my phone away and put it in my pocket. "Kuroo was just kidding. Besides, we're not couple in the first place."

He was then, seemed stunned. He raised his head and looked at me, and I can say that I saw a glint of pain in his owl eyes. What was that all about?

He walked pass by me. "Right. We're not couple in the first place."

"AKAASHI! BOKUTO!"

A familiar voice called us not from afar. It was Kuroo.

"Hey hey hey!," Bokuto-san greeted, his voice not so cheery as it is.

The black spiky haired boy only smiled. "You're late!" Then he turned to the puddinghead who was busy tapping on his gadget. Kenma, as always. "Hey, Kenma! We're going!"

The puddinghead lazily stood up and approached us. "Yes, Kuroo."

"But before that, let us first take a picture!"


	3. treat me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bokuto is sad

[ ♡ ]

Konoha had been elbowing me since earlier because the other Fukurodani members also noticed our captain's gloominess.

"C'mon, Akaashi. Talk to him," said Komi.

I sighed. "Yes, Akaashi. Bokuto-san will listen to you," added Onaga.

I glanced at the owl-haired guy who's now practicing by himself. He must be playing around right now if he's in his usual self.

I heaved a deep breath. "Fine."

"You can do it, Akaashi!," they cheered for me. What now?

I approached Bokuto-san and he just gave me a questioning look. Without a word, I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the gym. He's so quiet, and it's annoying.

I pushed him to the wall and trapped him between my arms. His eyes grew biggerㅡ is that even possible? With the dim light, I can see that his cheeks are flustered. Weird guy.

"Tell me, what's the matter, Bokuto-san?," I asked him directly.

To my surprise, he pouted. "I can't find my wallet. I'm so hungry."

It was my turn to be shocked. "You lost your wallet?"

He nodded.

"And you're hungry?"

He nodded again.

"That's why you're gloomy?," I asked in assurance.

He looked up at me. "H-hai," he shyly whispered.

I slapped my forehead in annoyance. It's like a fuse exploded within me. Is he freaking serious?! I marched to the gym, leaving him outside. I felt some footsteps behind me and as I landed my foot inside the place, two arms circled around my waist.

"DON'T BE MAD!," he yelled.

The other people in the gym switched their attention to us. Like me, they were surprised as well. Who's not?!

"B-Bokuto-san.."

He tightened his grip on me. "I'm sorry for acting weird, gloomy and all. Don't be mad!"

I think my face is getting red now. "I-I'm not mad. I was just about to get my purse and treat you.."

"Really?," his voice brightened up.

Why is this so embarrassing. "Hai."

"Alright. Let's go!," he then grabbed my hand and pulled me outside.

I glanced at my teammates and mouthed for help but they were just grinning at me. Seriously?!


	4. sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor akaashi

[  ]

bokutoowl: oi akAaaaaAasssShhHe

bokutoowl: where are u?

bokutoowl: u're not in ur classroom

bokutoowl: im gonna pay u!!

akaaaaashi: i can't go today

bokutoowl: why!!

akaaaaashi: im suddenly sick. i don't know why

bokutoowl: akaaaaaashi is sick?!?!

akaaaaashi: hai

bokutoowl: wait for me there!!

akaaaaashi: why, bokuto-san?

akaaaaashi: r u still there?

akaaaaashi: bokuto-san?

akaaaaashi: don't tell me u're on ur way to my house!

akaaaaashi: captain!!

akaaaaashi: sighs

akaaaaashi: facepalms.


	5. visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bokuto wanna be akaashi's nurse

[ ♡ ]

"AkaaaAAAaaaSsssSHeeeEe!!!," a booming loud voice came from outside.

Weakly, I tried to stand up from the bed. Bokuto-san really made his way here to my house even if he got classes. Baka.

A panicked and worried face met me as soon as I opened the door. Our captain's even sweating a lot.

"B-Bokuto-san," I greeted, coughing softly.

He suddenly launched himself at me that I almost fell on the floor. "Akaaashi! Why are you sick?!"

"I caught a cold last night," I simply answered.

To my surprise, my feet raised from the ground and I'm on Bokuto-san's shoulder all of a sudden. He carried me like he's carrying a sack of rice!

"Oi! Put me down!"

I felt his head shook as if saying "no". "I'm gonna take care of you, Akaashi!"

"N-no! You don't have to, really. I can handle myself. Put me down, Bokuto-san!," I complained.

This is not good.

"I'm taking care of you and you got nothing to do about it. Now, stay put."

I sighed.


	6. nursing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bokuto makes a mess, but well

[ ♡ ]

"Klang!"

"Blag!"

Hearing these sounds makes me cringe here in my bed. Bokuto-san is currently on the kitchen. He insisted that he'll cook porridge for me.. which I think isn't a good idea. I pray for my kitchen.

"Akaashi! It's done!," Bokuto-san entered my room holding a tray.

Oh my God. This is it. I think I'm gonna faint.

He put the tray on my bedside table and held the bowl. Looking inside, I can see dark liquid with bits of veggies. I'll still live after eating this thing, right?

"Time to eat, Akaashi!," he happily announced. God, how can I ruin that happy face.

I forced a smile. "H-hai, Bokuto-san."

"I'll feed you!" Without any choice, I let him do whatever he wanted. I opened my mouth as the spoon approached me.. "Say ahhh~"

I mouthed "aaah", getting ready for how will the food taste. I almost threw up when I chewed it. But I didn't. I acted like it's tasty because I don't want to ruin the current mood. "I-it's good, Bokuto-san."

His smile became wider. "R-really?! Then you should eat more!"

I don't understand myself. I can easily complain but I didn't. I must be crazy.

"I hope these cuts would heal easily. They might affect my spikes," he muttered lowly.

I glanced at him, worried. "C-cuts? What cuts?"

He grinned and showed me his bandaged fingers. "I must say that cooking does require a lot of effort."

My heart clenched as I examined his hands. Unconsciously, I found my myself holding his hand and kissing his wounded fingers.

"A-Akaashi..," he whispered, his face flustered.

I flashed my sweetest smile. "Thanks for all the effort, Bokuto-san. I appreciate it so much."

"Anything for you, AkaaAAaassHeeE."


	7. news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he's a proud owl, okay

[  ]

kurooneko: oi akaashi!

akaaaaashi: nani?

kurooneko: heard u're sick

akaaaaashi: i'm okay now

bokutoowl: thanks to me!!

akaaaaashi: ....

kurooneko: thanks to u?

bokutoowl: i took care of him!!

kurooneko: u did that? rly?

bokutoowl: hai!!

kurooneko: sounds impossible

bokutoowl: ya!! u can ask akaashi!

akaaaaashi: yes he did, kuroo-san

kurooneko: good thing u're still alive

akaaaaashi: i survived

kurooneko: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

kurooneko: we'll pay u a visit later

akaaaaashi: we have practice

nekonma: we'll go to ur gym then

kurooneko: kenma!!

kurooneko: yeah, as wat kenma said

nekonma: kuroo let's go now

kurooneko: gtg

bokutoowl: what do u mean by u survived akaashi!!

bokutoowl: hey guys wer r u

bokutoowl: any owl in here

bokutoowl: cats?

bokutoowl: i hate u all

bokutoowl: except akaaassshhhii


	8. excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akaashi knows anyway

[  ]

bokutoowl : oi akaaasheeeEEeeE

akaaaaashi : what now, bokuto-san?

bokutoowl : can we meet for after ur class? we're dismissed early

akaaaaashi : we'll meet in the gym, won't we?

bokutoowl : no, just the two of us. outside school

akaaaaashi : why?

bokutoowl : uh

bokutoowl : because

akaaaaashi : because..?

bokutoowl : i mi

akaaaaashi : what..

bokutoowl: i miss the onigiri of the nearest shop

akaaaaashi : i'm the one who loves onigiri

bokutoowl : just meet me!!!

akaaaaashi : you don't have to make excuses just to see me, bokuto-san.

bokutoowl : .....

akaaaaashi : i'm going

akaaaaashi : ur treat, a'ight?

bokutoowl : YES!!!!


	9. missing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im officially missing you~

[ ♡ ]

As soon as my classes ended, I texted Bokuto-san to inform him about it.

-

[  ]

akaaaaashi : where are you?

akaaaaashi : my last class just ended

bokutoowl : waiting for u at d school gate

akaaaaashi : coming

-

I rushed towards Bokuto-san's location. He's been waiting for hours, I hope he went home for a while or did some practice, else my conscience will eat me up. Even if I was still a few meters away, I can recognize him already through his broad back and despicable hair. Only Bokuto-san.

"Akaashi!," there he goes again, yelling my name like there's no tomorrow with a wide grin plastered on his face.

I waved at him curtly, "Bokuto-san."

He's wearing a green shirt and khaki shorts so I suppose he went home already and just went back for me. He walked towards me and in a swift motion, I felt my bag being slipped away from my arms. "Had a rough day?," he asked, suddenly carrying my bag for me.

"Bokuto-san, you don't have to do that. Give me back my bag," I protested, trying to reach for my pack but to no avail, he's just dodging my approaches.

He ruffled my hair, stopping me. "I know you're tired so just let me, alright? This is the least that I can do for you."

I felt my eyes twitched because of that. "B-butㅡ"

He just put a finger up to my lips to shut me up. "No buts. Let's go? We still have practice to attend after this."

I sighed in disbelief. "Why did you want to meet up, anyway? I won't buy any lame excuse, Bokuto-san," I warned.

His cheeks burned up, looking away while rubbing his nape. "W-well.. uh.. th-these past few weeks.. we.. we.."

"We..?," I asked for him to continue. Why is he stammering so much?

His face is now like a tomato and I find it so cute. Wait whatㅡ "You'vebeensobusywithyourstudiesandweonlyseeeachotherinpracticethenyouwillleaveimmediatelyaftersayingyouhavelotsofhomeworktodoandIkindamisshangingoutwithyou," he muttered in a flash. How am I suppose to understand that?!

"Bokuto-san, can you repeat that in a slow manner? Seriously, why are you so flustered with a simple question?"

I heard him heaved a deep breath and suddenly, "I MISS YOU!," he shouted that the people in the streets stared at us in bewilderment.

H-he.. missed me?

I was about to say something but he continued. "You were so busy these past few days. You'll attend practice then leave immediately after. I can't even catch up on you and we're not going home together unlike before. Whenever I try to open up a conversation to make you stay, you'll cut me off saying you have lots to do at home then ran away. I can't reach you on the phone too! I actually thought that you're mad at me."

I was left.. dumbfounded. I didn't notice that I was acting like that at all. My teachers were so cruel to us that they were piling alot of works to our class and being on the volleyball team makes it hard for me to manage my time. I can't afford failing, but I can't also give up my favorite sport. This is the only day that I got to breathe freely because hell week is done.

"I'm sorry, Bokuto-san. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. It's just thatㅡ"

"It's alright. I bumped into one of your classmates a while ago and told me about your class' current situation so I understand. At least tell me next time so I won't be worried," he flashed a warm smile at me and tugged my arm to enter the shop he mentioned earlier.

All I can do is nod. I can't believe that Bokuto-san could be this so sensible and understanding at times. Normally, he's just so loud, bugging me and blabbering about things but now.. he's like a complete different person.

I didn't know that I was drowning in my thoughts til I noticed that Bokuto-san's palm is waving directly in front of my face. "H-hai?"

"You alright? I asked what would you like to eat," he said, face showing a glint of worry.

I smiled at him, a warm one. "I am. Just choose for me. I'll find a seat for us." I was about to leave when I decided to speak up again. "And Bokuto-san.."

"Yes, Akaashi?"

"I missed you too."


	10. bugger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let akaashi sleep more

[  ]

bokutoowl : ohayooooooo

bokutoowl : akaaaaAAaaAsshhHeeE

bokutoowl : wake up sleepyhead!!!

bokutoowl : oi

bokutoowl : oh cmon

akaaaaashi : what

akaaaaashi : srsly, bokuto-san

akaaaaashi : it's weekend

akaaaaashi : let me sleep

bokutoowl : no no no

bokutoowl : let's go jogging!!!

akaaaaashi : u can jog on ur own

bokutoowl : but

bokutoowl : it's lonely to jog alone

akaaaaashi : it was ur routine even when u were a first year, right?

akaaaaashi : im going back to sleep

bokutoowl : im going to ur house!!!

akaaaaashi : no

akaaaaashi : don't u do that

bokutoowl : oh yes i will

akaaaaashi : why r u so stubborn

bokutoowl : why r u so dense

akaaaaashi : what

bokutoowl : what

akaaaaashi : what

bokutoowl : omw

akaaaaashi : hey wait!!!

akaaaaashi : bokuto-san

akaaaaashi : i just want to sleep


	11. come over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ofc he'll say yes

[ ♡ ]

"Wanna come over?," I asked Bokuto-san when we reached my front gate. With the grin playing in his face, I already know the answer.

"Yes!" Thought so.

I opened the gate to let him in and he marched inside my house like he owns it. Well, this is practically his second home since he's always here. He immediately walked to my room and opened my cabinet. He's so at home, isn't he?

We're both dripping with sweat because of the long jog and all the exercise we did this early morning so I bet he's fumbling through my clothes to borrow any that will somehow fit his size. Unlike me, Bokuto-san has a beefy body so I have to lend him my oversized tees.

"Oi, Akaashi! I didn't know that you had a space for my clothes in here!," he beamed, pointing at one side of my closet where a pile of his clothes are placed.

My forehead creased in confusion. How come? Thinking about it.. whenever we end up here in ny house after our jogging sessions, he'll always borrow my shirts and even my shorts then unknowingly, he'll bring them in his home when he gets back. I never noticed. And my mom didn't even tell me.

"I think my mom put them there. I wasn't aware that I have your clothings in my closet," I answered while watching him change, his muscles flexing as he undress. Okay.. why am I even gazing at him?! He turned to me after and grinned.

"So this means that you also have your clothes on my drawers, right? That's cool! At least when we spend time at each others' homes, we won't have to think about what to wear and all!"

I was about to answer when my phone beeped. I fished it from my pocket and I found Bokuto-san looking at it curiously too.

-

[  ]

kurooneko : akaashi!

akaaaaashi : hai?

kurooneko : remember tsukki?

akaaaaashi : the glasses guy from karasuno?

kurooneko : yes. he said that he'll visit me tomorrow!

akaaaaashi : really? he's okay with travelling so ar just to meet you?

kurooneko : yes!! >///<

akaaaaashi : how abt kenma?

kurooneko : kenma left today bcs his family is visiting a relative in kyoto. he'll be back on monday.

akaaaaashi : so, it'll be just u and tsukki tomorrow?

kurooneko : hai!! i'm so excited to see him again!

akaaaaashi : enjoy ur bonding then. it's not everyday that he visits u.

kurooneko : i will!!

-

Not knowing what to reply with that, Akaashi decided to just throw his phone on the bed.

"Who's that?," the spiky haired boy asked him curiously.

"It's Kuroo-san."

Bokuto-san's formed an 'O'. "He messaged you?"

I shrugged. "Obviously."

"How come he didn't chat me?!?! Why you?!?!," he almost yelled. There's something different with his tone that I can't comprehend.

I walked towards my closet to get some clothes. "I don't know, Bokuto-san. Why don't you ask him?"

There was a short pause before he spoke again. "Is it often that you two.. talk to each other.. uhㅡ like on chats or phone calls or anything..?," he asked in a low voice.

Is he jealous? What's with this boy? "Oh c'mon, Bokuto-san. Are you jealous?"

His face suddenly turned red, he looked at me with his eyes wide. "W-what are you talking about?!"

"Well, you act as if you are. I'm not stealing Kuroo-san away from you, you know. You can have him wholly," I said then turned my back to sat at my bed when I felt fingers grip at my wrist. I turned to him and he looked weary.

He bit his lip before looking directly to my eyes. "I-It's not t-that. You m-must know that there's n-nothing going between me and K-Kuroo! He's just my bro!"

Okay.. where did that come from.. "I absolutely know that, Bokuto-san. What were you thinking?"

"N-nothing," he muttered under his breath, loosening his grip on me.

I crawled on the bed and picked my book on the side table then layed down, with my half of my back rested on the wall. Things are getting messy inside my head and there are questions that I want to spit out but they'll be too awkward.

Bokuto-san was still standing on the side of my bed, his eyes drilling holes at me. All of a sudden, he jumped on my bed, launching his self on my body. We ended up in a very embarrassing position.

Him, hugging me by my waist while I had to rise up a bit and spread my legs to accommodate him. His head was resting on my chest, nuzzling me. "Uh.. Bokuto-san, would you mind to just lie beside me instead on.. top of me?"

"Nope. I'm comfortable this way," he answered in a stubborn tone. Why do I have to deal with this?

I sighed and just combed his hair with my fingers while my other hand is holding my book so I can still read. Way to spend my Saturday.


End file.
